The present invention relates to an arrangement of measuring devices on a semitrailer motor vehicle having a tractive unit, a semitrailer and a fifth wheel fastened to the tractive unit for measuring acceleration, tractive or braking forces and/or the weight of the semitrailer.
It is a known practice to provide semitrailer motor vehicles having fifth wheels with measuring devices for measuring the wear on certain parts. This is done so that reliable operation may be guaranteed through early replacement of worn parts.
From a safety standpoint, it is also desirable to measure certain forces such as acceleration, tractive or braking forces and the weight of the semitrailer to influence and improve the driving behavior of the semitrailer motor vehicle.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide an arrangement of measuring devices by means of which an influencing and improvement of the driving behavior of the semitrailer motor vehicle can be achieved for different loads.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.